Time Bomb
by fandomxbeforexblood
Summary: Ed feels like he a living time bomb, everything is perfect - he's married, has quit the military, and Al has his flesh body back. But with his sudden illness, and the discovery of a new villain, it feels as if his perfect world can explode at any minute. Royed Rated T for no particular reason. LAST UPDATED: Feb 27, 2014


A/N: Before I begin, there are some points that I want to put forth:

1. This is my first time writing Royed, and I realize that the age gap does sort of put off many people with this ship, so for the story's sake, Ed will be twenty-two and Roy will be twenty-eight.

2. The time that FMA takes place in is the early 1900's, and therefore, one would think homosexuality is not accepted. However, keep in mind that FMA takes place in an alternate universe sort of setting. I assume that different countries have different values, and if you look into history, homosexuality was not a character trait that was always shunned. Therefore, since Ametris' opinion on gay men or lesbian women is not mentioned, I can say that homosexuality isn't as big of a deal there as it is here.

3. Regarding the canonicity of the FMA series. Um… I'm going to be borrowing aspects of the story from both FMA and FMAB (keep in mind that FMAB closely follows the FMA Manga story-line) Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. Or FMAB. Or any part of the FMA franchise. Warnings: Some language, NO explicit content, and boyxboy. Oh, and, Al is human. Edward has lost his ability to perform alchemy, and therefore is no longer a State Alchemist. However… this may change. And I'll try not to 'minor-character' anybody; I adore Winry, and I'll try to include her and Al as much as possible.

* * *

Ed stepped off of the stool he was standing on, and turned around, pulling a dramatic pose. "What do ya' think, Al?"

Alphonse smiled and gave him a thumbs-up "You look great, brother." At this, Ed grinned. Who knew that this day would've actually come? After all those years of calling Roy a bastard…

"Brother?"

"Eh, Al?" Edward looked up.

I asked you if you were nervous." Alphonse watched his older brother.

"Nope! Not at all. Why? Were you concerned that I would back out at the last minute?"

Alphonse shook his head "No, brother;" he scrunched his eyebrows together, as if thinking something through, "In fact, if anybody were to do that, I'd think it'd be Roy."

Edward nodded his head in silent agreement. "Yeah."

"I'm so happy, brother." Alphonse sighed contentedly.

"Huh?"

"Finally, you've…" Ed put a hand on his brother's shoulders.

"If you're so happy, then tell me, Al; why are you crying?"

"I'm content," Alphonse paused to smile at Ed, "it's not everyday that my older brother gets married."

* * *

Roy was hyperventilating, "God, what am I going to do? What if something goes wrong? What if Ed doesn't… What if...?"

Havoc stared at his superior officer, "Hey, hey. Calm down, boss."

"But…"

"You've been planning this for a long time, right?"

Roy nodded.

"Well, then nothing should go wrong."

"But what…" Roy was cut off by Havoc slapping his face.

"Stop with the self-doubt!" Roy blubbered [1]

"Wha…"

"So this is what the great Flame Alchemist has been reduced to, huh…."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Roy shouted indignantly.

"See, there's your old attitude!"

"Shut up." Roy pouted.

Havoc watched his superior officer quietly. Off-set by the sudden silence, Roy turned around from where he was standing, by a long, elegant mirror.

"Havoc?" He got no response.

"Havoc?" He said, this time louder.

"Eh…? Sorry, boss; didn't hear you." Havoc shook his head and threw Roy a small grin. "Can you repeat what you said?"

"Oh. Uh- it's nothing. You were suddenly quiet, and I wondered if something happened to you."

This time, Havoc laughed, "Ha! Boss, you sure have changed!"

The General glanced at Havoc.

"No! I mean… you've changed for the better." Havoc nodded quickly, afraid of a court-martial "I mean, you're getting married, and you've practically got a family now! Hughes would've been proud of you." Then the blonde laughed, "But to think! You! And Fullmetal! HA! If someone had told me that a year ago, I would've sent them to an asylum!"*

Roy glared at him furiously.

* * *

Hawkeye surveyed the area; there were white, accented chair and table sets at the side of the field, and a walk-way in the middle. The tables were lined with lace and cutlery. A central platform was set up, and a long table at the side was filled with refreshments and… the cake.

Riza rolled her eyes as she watched the cake being rolled in. It had everything one would expect from a wedding cake, and more. Aside from the plethora of layers and extreme amounts of icing, flaming red skulls decorated every possible surface. Oh Ed…

The Lieutenant looked over the room one last time, decided that everything was ready, and checked her watch. A few more hours until the actual wedding.

* * *

Ed walked down the aisle, Alphonse accompanying him. The short blonde threw a grin at Winry, who was sitting one of the iron-wrought chairs. She smiled back. Then bouncing forward, Ed practically lept up the platform - to where Roy stood.

Once on the raised platform, Ed joined hands with Roy and gave him a small, reassuring smile. Then he nodded to the priest, who began his sermon.

The sermon, in Roy's opinion was quite bland. Soon after exchanging their vows, his various co-workers and Ed's friends stood up to give their speeches. Riza and Havoc congratulated Roy and Ed (with some snickering on Havoc's part, who was quickly silenced by Riza's glare); while Al spoke to his brother about proper behaviour. Winry threatened Roy with castration if he did not treat Ed properly ("HEY! Don't I get a say in that?").

When the celebrations were over, the General stole Ed away, onto a deserted pavillion. Even though they were far from the main stage, the music emanating from the dance area could be heard, and Roy lead Ed in a slow dance.

Though Roy was an experienced dancer, the same could not Edward. While the black-haired man waltzed cleanly through the steps, Ed barely managed to keep up. The short (HEY!) blonde stumbled and nearly tripped many times; by the time the song finished, Ed was embarrassed beyond belief.

"You…" he wheezed "You coulda' told me…"

Roy smirked, "And where's the fun in warning you?"

Ed glared at the older man "Not…. not fun-" he was cut off by a sudden surge of coughs that flew from his mouth.

Unable to stop coughing, the Alchemist hunched over as his whole body shook.

"Ed?" The General watched him, suddenly realizing the severity of the situation: "ED!"

"I'm… I'm fine, you just… go on back to the wedding." Ed said, in an attempt to gain some privacy.

"No, you're not 'fine'," Roy frowned, "Ed, what's going on?"

"Nothing- ju-just a little cough."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Ed paused "Now, do you think you can get me some water?"

"Of course." With a quick nod, the black-haired man left Ed alone.

"F-finally." Ed let the coughs resurface, unable to hold them back anymore. When he noticed Roy coming back, the blonde shoved one of his gloved hands over his mouth - in a futile attempt to stifle the coughs. When his hacking was cut short, Ed withdrew his hand, only to find it covered in blood.

His eyes widened.

"Ed…?" Are you okay?" It was too dark for Roy to see him, and in a split-second decision, Ed stuffed his gloves into the tux's pockets. "Of course I'm okay," Ed smiled softly.

He doesn't need to know yet.

* * *

[1] Just this image! I'm not trying to demote Roy or anything, it's just BWAHAHAA

Okay, so, I'm not quite happy with this chapter and it's size... or lack thereof, and the way I've written it (it's way too cheery and bland, don't you think?) so please (if you want) leave a review with suggestions on how to improve... plus, I want to know if you like the idea.

-fandomxbeforexblood


End file.
